Medical emergencies pose a serious and prevalent threat to society. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), Americans suffered 29.6 million non-fatal injuries in 2009 and 31.5 million non-fatal injuries in 2010. Over 2.3 million non-fatal injuries each year are cuts or punctures. Emergency departments in the United States average approximately 400 visits for each 1000 people every year. The CDC further reports that injuries in the home result in about 30% of all injury-related emergency department visits. The National Institutes of Health and the Mayo Clinic recommend immediately covering wounds such as cuts, scrapes, and punctures with a sterile bandage.